


A Sense of Wild Magic

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow





	A Sense of Wild Magic

They found the elf in the Wending Woods, which seemed proper, although none of them had ever seen a Dalish by himself before. There was usually a clan nearby, not a lone elf stuck in a tree, surrounded by darkspawn, picking them off one by one with arrows. He seemed oddly calm despite being perched on a branch twenty feet off the ground, with hurlocks trying to clamor up to him, and he took his time with each shot, aiming with a precision that even Nathaniel seemed impressed by. He spotted them as they approached, and when a genlock rushed Oghren, he put an arrow into the back of its skull.

The skirmish that followed was frenetic, with Nathaniel and the elf firing a volley of arrows at the darkspawn while Oghren charged into the fray with characteristic enthusiasm. The elf, even less harried now, took the time to take something out of his pouch and light it with a flint and steel. He dipped an arrow into it, and when it slammed into the back of a hurlock, the fire began to quickly spread. When a tree inexplicably pulled itself up by its roots and came shambling into the fight, the elf put his first two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Amell and Anders looked up at him, and he nodded to the tree as he dipped another arrow into the flaming concoction. Amell began to twist a spell, and when the sylvan caught fire, it froze, then immediately turned its attention from Anders to the darkspawn, flailing its branches and groaning, out of control.   
  
When it was over, the elf clamored out of the tree, gracefully avoiding the dead sylvan and flaming darkspawn corpses, bowing slightly at the waist as he stood in front of Akari Amell, correctly marking her as the leader. He was exotic, even for a Dalish, with pale eyes and skin contrasting starkly with his dark red hair. The tattoos on his face, curling and thick, were nearly the same color, just a shade darker, and the ones on his cheek twitched upwards when he favored the party with a slight smile.   
  
"You have my thanks," he said, in a quiet, yet firm tone, his accent thick and lilting, and he slung his bow over his shoulder. "That was...not the best situation I have been in recently. I am Theron Mahariel, and I am in your debt."   
  
"You were doing pretty well, given the circumstances." Amell offered him a hand, shaking his heartily when he took it. Across from one another, the similarities were striking; the two were easily the same height, and, save for obvious gender differences, they were shaped almost identically, thin, with lean muscles, though Theron carried his in his shoulders, while Akari’s were in her legs. The long, red braids were so coincidental Nathaniel and Anders exchanged a glance and a raised brow. "Did you get separated from your clan?"   
  
"Yes and no." He reached into a pouch at his waist and extracted a roll of beige fabric, unraveling it slowly. “I left my clan when they fled to the Free Marches. Ferelden is my home, I intend to defend it.”  
  
Realizing that he meant to bandage a wound on his arm, Anders stepped forward. "Allow me, if you would?" He raised his hand to hover over the wound, his fingertips glowing blue as he channeled the fade into his skin, the flesh knitting immediately. Theron nodded his head slightly in thanks, putting his bandages away for another time.   
  
"You know, the grey wardens could use a skillful archer like you," Amell said, ignoring a quiet scoff from Nathaniel behind her.   
  
"I wouldn't be surprised; they tried to recruit me in Brecilian before my clan moved." Theron rubbed his foot against his leg as he spoke, glancing everywhere but Amell until he continued. "I will tell you what I told them--I will fight at your side, especially since I owe you for rescuing me, but I have no interest in joining any order at this time. If you are willing to have my aid without my fealty, then I will travel with you."   
  
Amell crossed her arms, deep in thought; nobody had ever offered to help but refused to join. The Seneschal had not given her any information about what to do in such a situation.   
  
"If you need a minute to decide, would you mind if I returned to my camp for my things?" Theron bowed politely again when Akari nodded, briskly walking away.

"Heh. Should have known you'd be a pervy elf fancier." Oghren snorted at Anders, pulling a flask out from beneath his armor plating and taking a long swig.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"That elf. You were staring at her."   
  
Anders rolled his eyes. "Firstly, that's a him, not a her--"   
  
"Same difference. Elves. Heh."   
  
"Secondly, was I supposed to just let him bleed? I must have missed that class in healer training. 'Only heal your patient if it won't look awkward to do so' was not a lesson they taught."   
  
"Stop it, both of you." Akari raised her voice to be heard over the bickering.   
  
Theron returned quickly, carrying a large pack and a bedroll on his back, appearing to be unaffected by the added weight. "Have you made your decision?"   
  
"How well do you know these woods?" She asked, thinking of the long list of things they hoped to accomplish there.   
  
"I had been living here for a month before the darkspawn showed up, so if you're looking for a guide, you'll find no better. These woods are particularly dangerous right now, and I would not like to see you get hurt after you went out of your way to help." A small smile crossed his placid face as he spoke. "The least I could do is lead you back to the road."   
  
"Why don't you come with us for a while. We can always use an extra blade or bow against the darkspawn." Akari returned her staff to the holster on her back as she spoke, nodding to Anders and the others that she was ready to go.   
  
Theron followed them back to Vigil's Keep, a sense of quiet calm surrounding him now that the arrangements had been made. He did not attempt to start conversation, and though he responded, he did so briefly, revealing no more information than was required.   
  
At the Keep, he refused to move inside, even for a few days, instead setting up his tent in the outlying areas. He did take up the offer to take his meals with the Wardens, and joined them in the common areas when he was invited, an oddity in his rough Dalish armor when everyone else was wearing their Warden blues. Just the same, he seemed to fit in. Sigrun liked him, while he and Nathaniel traded sometimes heated words about archery and fletching, Theron maintaining that no human arrows could fly as straight as those made by a Dalish. He kept his distance from Justice, eyeing the spirit suspiciously when he passed him, but he took well to Anders and Amell.   
  
During long periods of downtime, when there was no immediate threat or arling business that needed attending to, he would spend long hours in the warm common rooms, near Anders, often with a bottle of wine, listening to him make passes at Amell, and smiling enigmatically when Anders would turn his attention to him, making comments about ears, or tattoos, or the color of his hair.   
  
The truth was, Anders never expected that either of them would respond favorably to his advances, so when Theron started giving him long, private stares and Akari blushed deeply when he winked at her, he was suddenly unsure what to do. Because they were both gorgeous in different ways, it made the idea of choosing between them a depressing one. Akari was fiery where Theron was calm, curved where he was sleek, and where she responded with shy glances and red cheeks, he smiled, tender and suggestive, the look in his pale eyes full of promise.  
  
It left him with a dilemma, and a host of new, unbidden fantasies about red hair, firm biceps, and soft, pliant breasts. He woke in the middle of the night, not from nightmares and darkspawn and archdemons, but from an ache in his groin and a racing pulse, his thoughts full of the redheads, and when he would find them in a common room together, companionably close, Theron talking about the dangers of the Wending Wood, or listening intently as Akari discussed tactics to more effectively defeat the darkspawn, it was almost too much to bear.   
  
After long, difficult hours of careful introspection, he decided to hedge his bets. Instead of choosing, he simply continued to express affection, flirting with them both without abandon, tangling his fingers playfully in the tips of Theron's long hair, putting a hand on Akari's shoulder, just a bit more than friendly, and leaning down to more easily speak low and sweet into their ears, waiting to see if either of them were interested enough to reciprocate.

Theron was more receptive, and one chilly night, went the rain was falling too hard for him to withdraw to his tent, Anders found him curled, comfortable and small, on the thick bear rug in front of the fire.  
  
"You’re looking particularly Dalish right now," Anders said, lowering himself onto the corner of the fur, noting, unsurprised, that there was a bottle of wine sitting near him, and Theron's ears and cheeks were blood-flushed and warm.  
  
"Am I?" He was amused, his voice husky with drink, and he rolled onto his back, looking cozy in his leggings and under tunic. "More than usual?"  
  
"I sort of imagine that Dalish frolic around in the woods and sprawl out on furs, looking feral and sexy all of the time." Anders reached over Theron for the wine, freezing when Theron's hand closed around his wrist.  
  
"Sexy?" His eyes were half-lidded, and he slowly raised Anders' hand to his lips, brushing his fingers feather-light across them, the corner of his mouth twitching into a playful smirk when Anders' eyes widened. "Are you all talk, then?"  
  
"Hardly," Anders said, lifting his arm away from Theron's face, easily pushing his hand behind his head as he crawled over him, his heart pounding, excited, somewhat disbelieving as he looked down at him and saw Theron's pupils already blown, his lips wet and parted. His mouth had a bitter tang from the wine, and Anders sought with his tongue, slipping a leg between Theron's thighs as he moved atop him. Theron’s free hand crept up his neck, holding him in position with a surprisingly strong grip, and when Anders pressed his thigh against Theron’s groin, he could feel the stiffness of his cock through his thin leggings. “Well, you’re eager.”   
  
“I find you very attractive, for a human.” The flush on Theron’s ears had deepened, and he lifted his head to brush Anders’ lips again.   
  
“Only for a human?” He tried to sound hurt and failed spectacularly.   
  
“It is a compliment. I find very few humans attractive.”   
  
“Mmm, just me then?” Anders closed his eyes when Theron tugged his lip with his teeth, mischief in his pale eyes.

“And the commander.” Anders' eyes flew open at that admission, and he raised his brows, searching Theron’s face. “You like her too. I’m not...” Theron turned his gaze, his voice dropping in volume. “very...experienced, with women. But...” He trailed off, baring his neck when Anders lowered his head for another kiss, his breath shuddering at the scrape of stubble against soft skin.   
  
He heard the door open before Anders did, his sensitive ears perking instantly at the sound, and as Anders, who was still holding down one of his arms, brushed his lips against his neck, Theron met Akari’s eyes, his lips parted in silent exclamation as Anders trailed his lips down to his collarbone.   
  
They held one another’s gaze for a long, tense moment, until Theron turned his head to whisper into Anders’ ear. Anders raised his head immediately, a blush rising on his cheeks when he saw Akari staring at him, eyes wide, hand over her mouth. He immediately released Theron and scrambled to his feet, leaving Theron spread out and prone on the rug as he quickly crossed the room. Akari took a few steps backwards, then turned to rush from the room, stopping hesitantly when Anders called for her.   
  
“Commander--”   
  
“I didn’t mean to...I thought that...nevermind, just...”   
  
“The truth is...” Anders said, gambling everything, dropping his voice to an octave that had worked before and giving it his best shot. “We were rather hoping to be caught.”   
  
She was frozen, eyes wide and cheeks scarlet, and her gaze darted far too quickly to Theron where he lay at the fireplace, the heat in her cheeks making her trip over her tongue. “W-what??” She hoped she sounded offended, but her voice was too cracked and weak for that. The smile that crossed Anders’ face was wolfish, yet sweet.   
  
“We can lock the door. Nobody else would need to know.” He tentatively raised a hand to her, brushing the back of his knuckles against her cheek when she didn’t flinch away. “You can make the rules; I’m more than happy to obey them. And Theron, well...” He glanced back at the fire, following her gaze to the elf, mentally cheering when Theron wet his lips and Akari took a tentative step back into the room.   
  
“I-isn’t this a little...strange?” Akari asked, hovering near the door still, biting down lightly on her lower lip as her gaze flickered between the two men, feeling nervous and fickle, but unable to hide her desire, even to herself.   
  
“No stranger than anything else we’ve been through.” Anders latched the door and met her as she crossed the room, touching her hair lightly, cupping her chin and tilting it up gently. “May I, commander?” The kiss he placed on her lips was gentle, but full of promise, a bit of tongue on her lower lip, a bit of fast breath through his nose, and she clutched to him when he pulled away.   
  
Theron awaited them at the fire, opening his arms for Akari and gently lowering her next to him when she took his hand. “Don’t worry, I’m nervous too,” he said, resting his head against hers, squeezing her hand gently.   
  
“W-hy?” She raised a hand and carefully touched his warm cheek, her breath hitching when he turned to kiss her palm.   
  
“I’ve never done this before either, not with two people, not with humans, and not with a woman as beautiful as you.” He dropped his gaze, a flush rising on his cheeks, not just his ears. “May I kiss you? I would very much like to.”   
  
She nodded, and he did, and it was the first of many as Anders rejoined them, almost content to just watch the two of them together, shy and green, and gentle as first-time lovers. But he didn’t, he couldn’t, and he joined them, warm and fond as they made room for him, and the three of them sunk into sensation, sweetness, and a sense of wild magic.


End file.
